


Melancholy

by TimmyJaybird



Series: In the Sky (With Diamonds) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Latinx Jason, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, past RobStar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Kori never got closure with Dick, and some days, it haunts her, throws her into fits of melancholy that make her feel like a shell. She's eternally grateful that she has love again, and that Jason and Roy both understand and are more than willing to help pull her back from it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission! (And if everyone wanted Joyfire, I'd die from pure joy)

Kori gripped at the window sill, leaning close as the warm rain pelted gently against the glass. Outside, her little island home slept the hours of the late morning away, calm despite the subtle storm. She watched the waves, barely visible in the distance, swelling, and tried to lose herself in the movement of the water, as a distraction.

 

But it was hard, when she had woken up, thinking about hands that belonged to someone who felt lifetimes away. Hard when the blue reminded her of his eyes, the white foam the shine of his smile. Hard when his name was on her tongue, but it felt like a curse to speak it. She sighed, glancing down at her own hands, holding tight to the wood. She tried to relax them, taking a deep breath, but her ribs ached, like she had taken a beating. Which, she _had_ , if she was honest. And maybe it should be healed up by now, maybe she should move on, but that was _harder_.

 

She hadn’t loved, before Dick Grayson. Especially not on this planet. The closest feeling she had felt was for Komand’r, and that love wasn’t romantic, wasn’t sexual, wasn’t all consuming in the way her love for Dick was. She’d learned a language through his mouth, seen a world through his eyes. She’d thought she’d found a half to her soul she hadn’t known was missing-

 

And to have that taken away, it was devastating. Even now, knowing she had company, she had support, she had _love_ here, it still hurt. She’d never gotten the closure she’d needed, hadn’t seen him face to face in order to tell him how much he had meant to her, and how badly he had _hurt_ her. She just wanted honesty, in a world where she was never allowed to have it, with him.

 

So deep in her thoughts, she missed the sounds in the doorway of the bedroom. Missed them until there were hands sliding along her sides, pausing at the generous swell of her hips, as someone leaned in, pushed up against her and _fit_ in a way she swore he should not. She felt breath, against her ear, and a kiss just below it, as Roy whispered, “Was wonderin’ if you were gonna wake up, sleeping beauty.”

 

She would have smiled, most days. She would have laughed and turned and kissed him, scolded him for not coming in to wake her sooner. She would have reveled in his mouth and his lazy smile, in the way his hair easily tangled around her fingers, in the way he made her heart speed up faster than it should have. But when these melancholy episodes happened, it was hard to remember that this, it was _hers_ . This, and even _more_.

 

So she said nothing. She continued to stare out at an ocean that was unhappy, that spoke to her soul in ways she did not want to admit, as Roy’s hands trailed from her hips, over her belly. They splayed there, as he settled his chin on her shoulder, simply holding her in a moment of silence that was rarer than her favorite blossoms, back on Tamaran.

 

She might have been almost content, in her sadness, with his arms there, but the next set of steps, she heard. Accompanied by a voice, before he was even at the door, “Is the _princesa_ up yet?”

 

She turned, away from where Roy rested on her shoulder, glancing back as Jason filled the doorway, lifting his arms and bracing his forearms against the frame. He leaned in, looking like he’d been outside, color to his cheeks from the wind, raindrops clinging to his hair. Kori stared at him, and the smile he was offering, it slipped away.

 

She knew he saw it in her eyes. She knew and sometimes she wished he didn’t, because he knew _exactly_ who she was missing. They all had history with Dick, in one way or another, and the fact that she was having to fess up to it, having to own it and thus cope with it now…

 

She wished she simply didn’t have to.

 

She turned away quickly, looking back out the window. Roy hadn’t moved, he was solid and he was holding her and she should feel blessed, she knew. He loved her. She never doubted that. But it just…

 

Nothing could replace or erase first love. And she wasn’t sure how to let go of it.

 

Jason crossed the room, she listened to his footsteps, heavier than Roy’s. She heard the slide of his hand, along the small of Roy’s back, his other hand finding the curve of her waist. When Roy untangled from her, she bit back a pathetic sound she deemed _undignified_ , and simply let it happen, just as she _let_ Jason turn her away from the window, to face him.

 

He reached up, slid his calloused fingers along her warm cheek, back into her hair. And those _eyes_ , grey as stone, feeling like bullets piercing right into her damn heart, they bore into her, _saw her_ , in ways Kori had never intended for someone to see her again.

 

“You’re thinking about him.”

 

He shouldn’t be in her _head_.

 

Kori bit her lip, tipped her head down, and very gently, Jason drew her in. She stooped down, allowed him to fold her against his chest, placed her head beneath his chin as his arms wrapped around her, held her gently. She’d always known there was _something_ in Jason that was soft, that was tender- but that it came out for her and Roy, that she had never expected.

 

She felt her breathing coming harder, and told herself she was alright. She would be strong. She would swallow this down, let it burn in her gut until it was embers and ash- but her breath hitched, and she realized her cheeks were wet. She squeezed her eyes shut, nuzzled further into him, smelled the salty ocean wind on his skin, the rain water, faintly the cologne he wore beneath it. She took one sobbing breath, allowed herself that moment to break, and Jason was tipping his head, whispering into her hair.

 

“Hush, _esta bien_.” She bit her lip again, and heard him say, not to her, “Mi amor, ayuda.”

 

And then Roy was folding up behind her again, boxing her in against Jason. His hands slid past her body, held onto Jason’s tshirt, and his mouth found the back of her neck. “Kori,” he whispered, and her name on Roy’s mouth, it was a sin and a holy mantra, at the same time. She relaxed the moment she heard it, again in shock at how perfectly he fit against her. “We’ve got you. It’s okay baby.”

 

She nodded, let her mind drift, but instead of the blue of Dick’s eyes, the white of his smile, behind her eyelids there was simply a warm, sweet darkness. She held onto it, until she felt the initial sickness in her belly lifting.

 

“What can we do?” Roy asked, and when Kori lifted her head, she didn’t know how to speak. How to tell him that they were, but what she wanted, _needed_ , was something that they might not understand.

 

Jason watched her, a glint in those concrete eyes, before he was lifting up, forced to now that she stood properly. He pressed his mouth very softly to hers, gentle and almost chaste, before pulling back and flashing the sort of smile she associated with him. Cocky, brass, _too good_ and yet deserving of such.

 

“We remind her she’s not missing anything at all with wonder boy.”

 

Kori could admit, her heart sped up over that.

 

As if connected on the same wavelength, Roy took Jason’s initiative- pressed tighter to Kori in a way that was _not_ subtle, as his hands slid between her and Jason, pressed at her belly, his teeth scraping against her shoulder. She was wearing one of his shirts, but the cotton only dulled the points of his teeth. “Is that what you want?” Roy asked, “Us to remind you that you’re our princess now?”

 

Kori swallowed, managed a nod. The moment she did, Jason was reaching for her hands, taking them and pulling her from Roy. He walked backwards, towards the bed- and then, in no graceful manner at all, flopped back down and dragged her with him. She sprawled out on top of him, couldn’t _help_ herself from laughing, as he got his hands on her waist, kissed her until the sound dissolved into his mouth. She sighed, squirming, felt Roy’s hands on the back of her bare thighs, sliding up them, rubbing the muscles there and making her relax further. She felt like she could melt, could turn into those ocean waves, but then Roy’s hands slid up, over her ass, grasped the flesh as he bowed over, kissed the small of her back, where the tshirt had ridden up.

 

“Let him love you,” Jason whispered, his mouth moving to her jaw, down to her neck as she lifted her head, gave him access to her throat. Kori gave a little breath, the smallest _yes_ because it was what she wanted, needed, had to have to get past this- needed something to jolt her into the present, something _good_ to grasp at her and pull her from the depths of melancholy.

 

Jason got his teeth against her skin, hooked them there right over her throat, but the pressure was light. It had her grinding down into him, as Roy kissed onto her shirt, along her spine. His hands were trembling slightly, the telltale sign that he wanted, wanted to have her, wanted her to feel _heaven_.

 

He could give it. They _both_ could.

 

Kori missed Jason’s teeth and mouth, when they were gone. Missed Roy when he pulled off completely, but when Jason slid from beneath her, crawled back to prop himself in the pillows, opening his legs to invite her in. She pushed herself up, crawled and turned, settling back to sit against his chest. He reached down, grasped the hem of her tshirt, and she allowed him to guide it up over her head and arms, tossing it to the floor. His hands slid down her bare sides, fingers sliding beneath the elastic of her panties, and she lifted her hips, allowed those to be pushed down as well. But it was Roy who took over, on his knees, bent over and guiding them down her legs. When he had them off he turned, lifted one leg carefully and kissed her ankle, as Jason’s hands slid down to her thighs, fingers creeping between them. He gave a subtle pull, and she tipped her head back, rested it on his shoulder as he opened her legs, left her exposed, vulnerable-

 

No, _never_ vulnerable with these two. Just open and honest and true.

 

She felt Roy kiss her calf, before he was stretching out, between her legs. Then his mouth was on her thigh, kissing slowly up the tender, inner flesh, and she rolled her hips in anticipation, knew the means to an end he would give her. Knew the heaven his mouth promised and always delivered.

 

Jason’s hands were all over her, as Roy made his way up her thigh. On her sides, her belly, sliding just along the sides of her breasts and then back down, not touching exactly where she wanted, teasing and forcing her into the present. She shivered, and the moment it receded, she felt Roy’s mouth, gently kissing at her lips. Another shiver, and she sucked in a breath as his tongue slid up along her heat, between her lips to just graze her clit. He got his hands on her thighs, held on as he did it again and _again_ , teasing just as Jason did.

 

“Not fair,” she whispered, her hands reaching down to clutch at Jason’s legs.

 

“Oh?” Jason asked, and his voice, it had dropped, came husky, from his chest. Made her almost shake with want. “What would be fair, _mi diosa_? What do you want?”

 

She wanted Roy to bring her off. She wanted his mouth to do the things she knew it _could_ , from so many nights at it’s mercy. She wanted Jason’s hands to hold her in the most intimate ways, wanted him to wake up nerves that reminded her she could still feel good. That she didn’t need Dick, to feel like she was flying when she was firmly grounded.

 

Roy’s tongue lapped at her softly again, before he finally began to roll his tongue, over her clit. He groaned into her, grinding his hips down into the bed, and Kori lifted her head enough to watch it, biting her cheek because she _loved_ when Roy was excited. Loved when he wanted her, wanted Jason, when he needed to be touched and he let his body get the best of him.

 

“Remind me,” she finally whispered, “why I’m here. _That I am_.”

 

Jason hummed, and the hands on her sides slid back up. He cupped her breasts gently, his mouth pressing to her neck. She shivered, his thumbs flicking over her nipples, before he got them between thumb and forefinger. Jason pinched, and Kori’s breathing picked up, her hips nearly bucking as Roy’s tongue teased the overly sensitive head of her clit.

 

“Make her come, Roy,” Jason whispered, into Kori’s skin. “Pull our princess apart.”

 

Kori dropped her head back again, shaking all over because she swore, he could already. Roy was that good, knew what she liked, exactly how to touch her. And Jason simply _turned her on_ in ways she had never braced herself for.

 

Roy pressed his mouth closer, squirming between her legs. He sucked at her clit, and Kori gasped, groaning as his tongue moved to flick over it, pressing hard to it. She panted, felt one of Jason’s hands leaving her breasts, sliding down her body. And then he had his hand against her, two fingers spreading her lips, baring her more for Roy. Roy whimpered, his tongue rolling over her clit again, and Kori gave up, gave in, gave them _everything_ . She came with a cry, shaking down to her toes, and Roy’s tongue worked her through it. Jason whispered into her neck, words in a language she hadn’t pulled from him yet, but they only intensified her pleasure, the way they were _laced_ with desire and affection.

 

When she finally began to relax, melting back against Jason, her body humming with that overwash of pleasure, Roy’s mouth moved lower. His tongue pushed into her, lapped at her wetness, and he groaned again.

 

“Kori,” he managed, pushing himself up. His mouth and chin were wet, and the look in his green eyes was wild, was wanting. “God, you taste so good.”

 

Kori couldn’t catch her breath, not like that. She turned her head, and Jason bent down, kissed her slowly, traced his tongue over her lips. At the same time his hand moved, two fingers sliding slowly over her clit, bringing back that buzz of pleasure to her veins.

 

“Can he fuck you?” Jason asked, “can our boy make you come again?”

 

Kori swallowed, whispered _yes_ , and Roy was shoving at his pants and underwear, just enough to pull his cock free. Jason kissed her again, and Kori missed the way Roy stroked himself, hand sliding along heated skin she knew so well. She tried to spread her legs wider, and Roy was sliding his hands beneath her, lifting her up so she was truly settled on Jason's lap, her legs draped over his. Roy leaned over her, one hand steadying himself, and when he eased into her welcoming heat, Kori moaned in a way that could have brought all of heaven to its knees.

 

Roy paused only when he was fully inside her, when he had her pushed tightly back to Jason. She could feel how hard he was, too- yet he was ignoring it, focused completely on her. She tried to catch her breath, as Roy leaned over- but his mouth, it found Jason, kissed him in that loving and _claiming_ why he always did. Jason groaned, and Kori almost wished she wasn’t pinned between them. Wished she could watch properly.

 

She loved to watch them take each other apart.

 

But then Roy was rocking his hips, and she was hot and alive again. She reached up, clutched at his tshirt, and he was _hard_ , pushing into her without hesitation. His cock always made her feel perfect, made her feel like he knew each nerve inside her body, how to touch them, how to bring them to life and make them _sing_.

 

Jason’s hand was between her legs again, his fingers rubbing over her clit, the other sliding past her, to grasp at Roy’s side, to pull him in and make him thrust _harder_ . Kori moaned, the sound mingling with Roy’s, as he tipped his head forward. This time he kissed her, kissed her like a supernova ready to blow, burning up with his desire for her, his _love_. Burning and unafraid of it.

 

Kori hadn’t been ready for that, how willing to combust Roy was. How willing he was to lose control and not care, if it was for her. For _all_ of them.

 

Jason’s fingers were making her ache, combined with Roy hitting that sweet spot inside her- and before she was ready for it to be over. Kori was crying out, coming a second time. This orgasm was _hard_ , wracked her to her core and left her shuddering, body clenching tightly around Roy. Roy’s hips stuttered, and he was following, groaning out her name as she felt him, felt his cock pulse and that wet heat spilling inside her.

 

Jason’s fingers didn’t stop. They worked Kori through her orgasm, and when she was squirming, hypersensitive, they slid down, rubbed the base of Roy’s cock, teasing where they were _connected_. Roy shuddered out a breath, slowly pulling out and slumping down, resting back towards his ankles.

 

“Had enough?” Jason asked, and his voice was so thick, laced with lust that Kori couldn’t _imagine_ she would ever say yes, that she’d had enough. That she was satiated. She shook her head, and Jason’s hands moved to her hips, tried to push her up. Carefully, Kori got to her knees, and Jason’s hands left her long enough to slid behind her, to work open his pants. She waited, holding her breath, until they were back, gripping her hips tightly and guiding her down.

 

She was so _wet_ from Roy that she slid with ease onto Jason’s cock. She bit her lip, threatened to break it. Jason was _thick_ , he always left her thinking she would feel this, hours later. Left her feeling so full she wasn’t sure she had room for her soul, within her own body.

 

Maybe she didn’t want it there. Maybe she wanted Jason’s and Roy’s instead.

 

“ _Princesa_ ,” Jason breathed, as he guided her back up, pushing her back down. She moved, but she let him guide her, let him map out the way he was going to please her. It was slow but deep, and Kori’s thighs burned with it. But it was _good_ , had her tossing her head back, her hair draping along his shoulder, as she smiled, eyes closed. Smiled and felt good and so alive, so sure of this moment, of these men.

 

They were _hers_ , and they loved her like the goddess they truly believed she was.

 

She felt Roy’s hands covering Jason’s, helping to guide her. And when she lifted her head, opened her eyes, he was _smiling_ at her. Looking gorgeous and slightly tired, but happy. Without hesitation, he said, “I love you,” squeezing his hands tightly over Jason’s, over her hips. And she knew it was for both of them. It still made her shake, made her realize she never needed the past, when there was the present, the promise of the future.

 

She leaned forward, cupped his face and kissed him. She let Jason lift his hips, meet the way he had her riding him, could hear him panting. Her tongue pushed into Roy’s mouth, and he kissed her back, slid his tongue along hers. She was still buzzing, and the combination of the sweetness of his kiss, the high of her past orgasms, and the perfect way Jason fit inside her, hit that spot and left her feeling it down in her core- it had her coming again. She sobbed, into Roy’s mouth, trembled and shook and _cracked_ at the seams. She rode it out on Jason, until she was sliding her arms around Roy’s neck and shoulders, burying her face into the crook of it and letting go, openly crying.

 

They were good tears. Tears from too much pleasure, from not knowing how to handle feeling this good for this long. She sobbed and he held her, and she felt one of Jason’s hands pushing at her back, pushing her closer to Roy, traveling along the knots of her spine. He growled when he came, and Kori settled down, ass pressed to his pelvis when he did, her body _reacting_ , squeezing him in her own aftershocks and milking every bit of pleasure from him.

 

Jason leaned forward, pressed his forehead to her back, and she felt his breath, against her skin. She didn’t move, clinging to Roy still, and felt one of his hands in her hair, tangling the impossibly long strands around his fingers.

 

“Better now?” Roy asked, and Kori nodded. She was reluctant to move, but when Jason lifted his head, she let Roy help her from his lap, let him lay her down, stretched out on the bed. Jason followed, gathered her back up in his arms, and she willingly nuzzled beneath his chin, as Roy slung his arm over both their waists.

 

“Where are you, _diosa_?” Jason asked, and Kori smiled against his collarbone.

 

“Home,” she whispered. “With my loves.”

 

Roy smiled, she heard it in his little chuckle, felt it when he kissed the back of her neck. And Jason smiled too, boxing her in as well as his arm slid until his hand could clutch at Roy’s waist.

 

“That’s right,” he whispered, “And don’t forget, _siempre estamos aquí_.”

 

Kori tried to place the words, but simply couldn’t. It didn’t matter, the tone of Jason’s voice was enough. He was here, Roy was here. They would be there, five minutes from now, tomorrow, a month- _always_. They’d be there as long as she’d have them.

 

She didn’t have to worry about losing them, about needing closure. Because _this_ , it was endless. It was eternity in as many seconds as they had, together. And it was enough. More than enough.

 

This time, when Kori closed her eyes, listened to the soft storm outside, pictured the waves- they were simply that. Waves, cresting up from the ocean. No blue eyes or flirtatious smiles, no broken memories and missed goodbyes. Because in that moment, there was no room for that. There was no room in her heart, her soul, for sadness when there was so much _light_. Sometimes she simply needed to be reminded of it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Culmination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815438) by [TimmyJaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird)




End file.
